Animosity
by samus18
Summary: Giro's thoughts during some of the events of the movie. Sort of a sequel to "Absolution."


Note: This is a sister story to Absolution. This one centers more on the events that happened during the movie, and Giro's thoughts during that time.

 **Animosity**

Sometimes Giro delivered the killing blow to their prey during the long hunts; other times, it was an omega pack member.

Protocol dictated that the alpha and his mate always got the first part of the kill, and the omegas the second. There was no animosity in it. Every wolf knew what was expected of him or her, each knew their place, and so long as they were fed, they were largely content with their lot in life. As it happened, the wolves sensed the chill pull of winter in their bones as keenly as they sniffed out their prey. Though the nights hadn't yet begun to frost over, they knew that the cold times would be upon them faster than the deceptively warm weather alluded to. Knowledgeable as they were, however, there was only so much they could do to prepare for the onslaught of snow and ice. Giro knew this better than anyone, having lived through more winters than just about anyone in the pack.

It was at times like these that a certain thrumming began to sound within his innermost being - a forewarning that food would be more difficult to come by. It would soon be time for him to debrief the wolves on what needed to be done, before winter assaulted them at full-force. Each year they lost a few elderly wolves to old age, or the odd natural occurrence, but they were replaced in turn by youngsters who weren't yet familiar with the ways of the pack. That's what made it necessary for him to deliver these speeches every year. That, and the fact that things were constantly changing - the abundance (or lack thereof) of prey, seasonal disturbances, early or late frosts, even the health of the pack.

Those who knew Giro well understood that he took a particular delight in preparing for the goat hunts. Goats were Giro's favorite prey, every wolf knew that about him. But only those who were closest to him knew that along with his appetite, he also carried an intense hatred of them...one that sometimes made its way to the surface in the form of an alarming temper that cowed even the most stalwart wolf. Many, like Barry, assumed that it was because of the loss of his ear at the hands of a goat. Thus, his anger toward the entire species made a certain amount of sense. Any wolf would feel the same way, had they been in Giro's place. No one ever really questioned his grudge, only accepted it as a fact.

Giro had lived many years, through many winters, and had tutored many young wolves in the ways of the pack life. He was supremely skilled, perilously cunning, and unequaled in strength - so much, that none would have guessed that he ever suffered from chronic nightmares. He had had one recently (they always seemed to plague him before the annual speech), and had seen her, that goat, the one he hated more than anyone or anything.

It had been the typical setting in his dreams, colorless fields beneath an angry sky moving ominously across a strangely desolate landscape - a setting that sickened him every time it crossed his mind.

The scenes were usually nothing more than a melodrama of what had actually occurred - the day he attempted to capture her child, her heroic intervention and marring of his ear...he, ending her life.

This last one had been different, though. He had walked aimlessly through the lifeless field, only to come across her standing in a clearing, a star held suspended in a dark sky. She seemed to be awaiting his arrival, as he stepped forward to meet her and saw not fear in her eyes, but a pleading sort of expectancy. Her eyes, so deep and dark, a bottomless well of wisdom and integrity, smote his phantom avatar.

She barely opened her mouth. "Giro…"

He had woken up with a start, growling softly under his breath. He narrowed his eyes, more than a little perturbed by the dream - but he mastered himself quickly, having suffered similar nightmares many times. He was no stranger to them, and shook himself free of the uncomfortable image he had seen in his sleep. They were nothing more than insignificant memories that flitted across his subconscious from time to time. Lowering his head back down beside his mate, he let out an inaudible breath and patiently waited for slumber to retake him again. He deliberately ignored the swollen feeling inside his chest at the recollection of her voice; it had been years since he'd heard it, even in his dreams.

He restrained another, fiercer growl, not wishing to wake up his mate, and forced the specter back into the deepest, most secluded parts of his mind. He would have hated himself for this momentary show of weakness, but chose instead to focus on the fact that it did not hold sway over him any longer.

Time moved on, days passed by, and things proceeded as normal. Giro was troubled by no more nightmares for days, and when the time came to deliver his speech to the pack before their hunt, he found himself in a high spirit. He had high hopes for a successful hunt, particularly because they would be changing their tactic that day. He had heard from one of the scouts that lately many goats had been seen frequenting Crumbling Hills. This was good news, not just for the fact that the goats would be taken by surprise, but it would change up the hunt a bit and make it more interesting. Anything done to keep the pack's spirits high and their vigilance keen was a good thing, and Giro was sure to take advantage of it as often as he could.

Had he known that their venture would end in failure, his high spirits would have been shot down - yet it was nothing compared to the disturbing news he'd received the very next day.

Their hunt had been labeled a failure, though they did manage to catch one goat, it wasn't enough to feed everyone in the pack. Giro was displeased, to say the least, but come evening he began to sense that something wasn't right. A member of their pack was missing, which was unusual in and of itself. Every member had been sniffed out, except for Gabu. Though Gabu was neither the strongest nor the most skilled wolf in the pack, he couldn't imagine what had happened to him, short of a natural disaster. Still, something about his absence seemed very askew. The last time he had seen Gabu, the gangly wolf had informed him that there was a nice, plump goat nearby. He hadn't seen him since. Still, he'd decided to give his pack mate's son the benefit of the doubt - for now. It was possible that Gabu perhaps got separated and lost, or even injured, and wasn't able to make his way back home as quickly as the others.

By noon the next day, his foreboding increased tenfold, and he decided that Gabu had had more than enough time to get back from whatever it was he'd been doing. If he was injured, or dead, he would find out. He'd sent Barry and a few of his best hunters to scout out Gabu's whereabouts. When the insipid wolf had been brought forth, he was immediately questioned, and an unthinkable truth had been brought to light. Against all logic and reasoning, against all _instinct_ , the fool had actually managed to befriend one of the goats. It was abominable, unimaginable - _unforgivable._

...As unforgiveable as it had been for _him_ to have fallen into the same trap, in his youth.

The discovery had initially set Giro's temper on tilt, but he remained in full control of himself, not fully realizing exactly how far this unprecedented friendship had gone. Besides, Gabu had always been a bit of an oddball. He was a good wolf, to be sure, but he'd always been too amiable and open-hearted to make a truly efficient hunter. His mind was too keen, too curious and inquiring, and as such he was always better suited to more menial tasks that didn't involve the fierceness required to be an excelled hunter.

 _This_ , though...

That he had actually struck up an acquaintance with _prey_...

The fact that it was a goat didn't even bother Giro so much as did Gabu's blatant naivety. Giro restrained the urge to berate the young wolf himself, so tempted was he to correct the fool in his ignorant, ridiculous assumptions. Giro, of all people, knew the folly of daring to befriend what should only ever be considered food. Though he wasn't a young wolf anymore, and though he had buried his past mistakes and foolhardy ways deep within the confines of his heart, he nevertheless was unable to confront Gabu's offense without thinking of Mai. Truly, how could he not?

As he sat, observing Barry's rebuking of Gabu, he watched the young wolf's reaction carefully. As a youth, Giro had been everything Gabu wasn't - confident, prideful, fierce, and proud of his promising abilities as a future hunter. Gabu, while by no means a runt, had always been, in his own way, the runt of the pack. He was different; even Gabu's father had known it.

Putting aside his personal reservations, he'd ordered Gabu confined until he decided what was to be done. The unusual predicament made it difficult to decide what to do. Wolves had ways of dealing with various crimes, but befriending prey wasn't exactly a natural occurrence.

He ought to know.

As Gabu was escorted away, Giro couldn't help but wonder - inasmuch as it was a terrible offense - how such a perverse association even came to be. He had, after all, had his own personal experience with a perverse relationship, but that's why he chose not only to end it, but to ignore, as much as he could, the fact that it had ever existed - because it was _abnormal_.  
Yes, because it was abnormal, wrong, and offensive to the mind... _not_ because of the pain, _not_ because of the trauma and horrendous realization that came when she had announced that she…

 _No_ , he shoved the thoughts away. It was too much.

Gabu's friendship with this goat, whoever it was, would be put to an end, even if it meant the pack would have to dispose of Gabu. It wasn't just that it was wrong, or that it would risk putting the entire pack in potential jeopardy. It would have led to Gabu's downfall. For some reason he just didn't seem to understand that wolves and goats could not befriend one another - and have it _last_. He knew; he'd tried it. It ended only in ruin. Gabu's punishment was necessary, not just for the well-being of the pack, but for Gabu as well. Yes, even if, worse come to worse, death was the final option. There were times, after all, when Giro had wished for a similar fate himself. Death would certainly have been better than the relentless agonies that still infrequently plagued him at night, far from the waking world.

It was interesting, how time did so little in healing inner wounds, or mending past regrets. Giro was too seasoned to believe the old saying that time healed all wounds. He knew better than that. For him, time merely dulled the pain, but it did not erase it. After all these years, much as he desperately refused to admit it, it was still there.

And then comes Gabu, daring to admit in front of the entire pack that he had befriended a goat himself - as if it were nothing to be ashamed of!

Giro had stayed awake most of the night, wordlessly thankful that he would not have to suffer the chance of dreaming. Now was not the time for that; the pack was facing a serious dilemma, and he needed to keep his wits about him and decide what was to be done. Under the darkness of night, he'd held a council with his best hunters, and came to a decision. Honor dictated that Gabu be given a chance to redeem himself - not so much for Gabu's sake, as for the sake of his father, who had been a close friend of Giro. What Gabu's father would have thought of his son, had he known what was to happen, was unthinkable. So it was decided: Gabu would be given one chance, and one chance only, to regain his place within the pack and prove his loyalty to his own kind.

Besides, Giro mused as he sat atop a smooth mound of rocks, maybe the situation wasn't as bad as it seemed. It's true that Gabu had committed a serious offense by daring to associate with prey, but perhaps their friendship wasn't as genuine as all that. There was no way to know what was truly going on, naturally, as Gabu had kept his solo excursions a secret for a long time. But there was one undeniable fact that even Gabu couldn't deny, and that was the natural order of things. Wolves preyed on goats, and had been doing so for time on end. It was in their blood, irrefutably embedded into their instinct. No amount of friendly chatter could abate such a solid truth. Even Gabu had to know this.

' _Even Gabu_ ' ...Somehow, the accusation in that statement left Giro feeling uncomfortable.

He peered through his single eye up at the cold stars shining above him. The nights were, indeed, getting colder. His thoughts strayed to the trial. Barry had accosted Gabu with all due scorn and resentment. He knew that Barry never much liked the wolf. And yet for a brief moment during that time, Giro had nearly seen himself in Gabu. A younger self, perhaps, but it was a vile thought nonetheless, for the alpha had done everything he could to remove himself from his youthful, foolish past as much as he could. And yet for all their differences, it seemed that they had shared something in common: they'd both broken the most sacred rule of their species. They'd both befriended a goat.

Gabu's acquaintance with a goat was no doubt much less tumultuous than his own had been.

He shut his eye. It happened so long ago, but there were things he still remembered...Many things, in fact.

 _He remembered how cold the night was, nearly the end of autumn. The tall pines stood out darkly even against the night sky, which was speckled with bright stars that glimmered peacefully down at the two beings below._

 _Giro had met up with Mai one late night. The pack had been in a deep sleep when he'd sneaked away, and he guessed that the same had gone for Mai. He supposed that goats slept more lightly than wolves, as she arrived a bit later than he did. He grinned as he heard the sound of her hooves on the hard rock, then spotted her shining white form (what always reminded him of moonlight) appear over the outcropping. She was slightly out of breath when she approached him, and he said:_

 _"Did you run into trouble sneaking off from your herd?"_

 _She stared at him and smiled. "Goats are easier to wake. After all, we have to be vigilant all the time, right?"_

 _She was teasing him, and he knew it. He joked back, "And how would you know that? Have you ever tried to wake up a wolf before?"_

 _She let out a small laugh. "Fair enough. You win."_

 _She'd wanted to show him something very special that night. It was only two days before that they agreed it had to be very late, otherwise their families might notice them missing. Mai had also said that it was mandatory they meet at night instead of during the day anyway, otherwise they wouldn't be able to see properly. Giro, naturally curious, pestered her with questions regarding what this thing was, but she was calmly stubborn and refused to spoil it for him._

 _Now that they were there, he was all anticipation about what it was she could possibly have wanted him to see._

 _She smiled, and beckoned him to follow her. "Come here."_

 _He followed her to a higher point on the hill where a large slab of stone was perched by a cliff. She climbed onto the large rock, he joining her, and looked up at the stars._

 _"This is what I wanted to show you," she said._

 _He blinked. "A bunch of stars?"_

 _"Not just stars, but pictures in them."_

 _His ear twitched, and he stared at her. "Pictures, in the stars?"_

 _"Yes. Sometimes you can see shapes in the stars, kind of like you see in clouds. Look," she pointed a hoof upward. "Do you see that cluster above me? It kind of looks like a howling wolf, doesn't it?"_

 _Giro tried finding the shape. "I don't see it."_

 _"Right there," she pointed, and he leaned his head in close to her hoof to try and pinpoint the shape. He briefly caught the scent of her fur, and a tingle ran down his spine._

 _"I see it now!" He said triumphantly. "The ears, the mouth, and the tail."_

 _"That's it," she said._

 _"I never knew there could be pictures in the stars," he said, in awe._

 _"There's a bear up there too, somewhere." She strained her eyes and scanned the velvety sky for more shapes. "Sometimes it's hard, the stars don't stay put so you have to really look hard."_

 _After a few minutes, Giro said, "I think I see a goat."_

 _She glanced at him. "Really? Where?"_

 _"Right there, see where that big star is, the one that's blinking," he pointed and she followed his paw. "That's the eye. And see where the legs are?"_

 _"I think I do...and horns and a tail, right?"_

 _"That's it."_

 _"Impressive." She turned to him. "I've been doing this for a long time and have never found a goat."_

 _They shared a laugh. "Beginner's luck, I guess," he said._

 _They'd spent hours chatting and stargazing on that rock. It became one of their favorite spots, and they ended up meeting there many times after._

The night was long, and in spite of a decision having been made regarding Gabu's fate, Giro lacked enough peace to fall asleep.

* * *

First thing next morning, he and the others approached Gabu in his enclosure and announced their proposition to him. Giro was more than certain that Gabu would fully repent for his actions and make up for his traitorous act by using the goat in their favor. No wolf in his right mind would dare pass up such an opportunity for forgiveness, for it was a well known fact that traitors were severely dealt with and that amnesty was not an option. This test would prove whether or not Gabu was worthy of such clemency.

As planned, Gabu and his little goat friend met by the river later that day. Giro and the others crowded on the bank and waited with barely restrained anticipation.

Giro's mind was simmering with anger the whole time. Not just at Gabu, but at the entire affair. How could one of their own have even fallen into such a preposterous situation? Even Gabu should have known better than to have acted so ridiculously! He let out a growl as they waited. It was an overcast day, cold and dreary - an uncanny reflection on everyone's mood. In front of them the river ran strong and swift; the recent rains had swelled it to nearly double its normal size. Every animal in the forest knew it as "The River," and today it was especially treacherous.

Movement on the other bank caught their attention. Gabu had emerged from the forest, and behind him was a goat; _the_ goat.

Giro's blood boiled at the sight, and he found himself torn all over again at the insanity of it all. He forced himself to calm down and took a good look at the goat - at least, as good a look as he could get from their cover. Such a weak, helpless, frail creature, how did it ever come to pass that Gabu hadn't devoured it on sight? Well, it mattered not - the goat was apparently as foolish as Gabu, for he still trusted the wolf and followed him meekly, as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

Brief conversation was exchanged between the two before a flash and a loud crack of thunder boomed overhead. Giro saw them cringe, and then proceed to cross the river.

'What is that traitorous wretch up to?' He wondered, never once taking his eyes off of them.

His resolve nearly failed him, however, when Gabu took the goat's hoof in his paw, gently leading him across the slippery rocks. Vaguely, he heard Barry make a disgusted noise beside him.

'Gabu,' he thought. 'You deserve to die!'

It was then that he got his first good look at the goat. Something about the creature had him uneasily riveted.  
It didn't register right away, but something about the small goat...he remembered that Gabu had stuttered out a name for the thing... _Mei_...Something about him, his _face_ , was familiar. But no, that wasn't possible - Giro was not on friendly terms with any goat. Why was this one suddenly perplexing to him? What was it about him that reminded him of...something...or someone...?

More words were exchanged between Gabu and the goat, though none of it could be heard above the rushing roar of the river. Giro felt his patience wane as he watched the two converse. Something was bothering him that he couldn't quite place - even Barry was unable to calm his nerves, and so refrained from trying to ease his leader's temperament.

Mei...

 _Mei_ …

Then it struck him, harder than the lightning raging overhead. Something he thought long-dead had made the connection, and he realized exactly who this goat was.

He had no time to ponder, no time to act or think. As instantaneously as the lightning, the two had thrown themselves into the river and were almost immediately lost to sight.  
Acting on furious impulse, Giro shot forth and trailed them as far as he could, his wolves following frantically behind. He would have been overcome with the revelation, had he not had a more serious task at hand, which was to mark Gabu's whereabouts. The infuriating excuse for a wolf had decided to betray them after all, but this was far from over, Giro would make certain of that at all cost. Running faster than he'd done for a long time, he and the pack were forced to stop when they came to a dead end - but even that wasn't without some hope of tracing Gabu. The last sight he caught of him and his pathetic friend was that of them flailing helplessly along the unstoppable current - then they were lost to sight.

Whether they would make it out alive or not remained to be seen, but Giro had a code to uphold - one that demanded the life of a traitor. It wouldn't be enough to assume that Gabu had perished in the river. He turned to face the others, and they shrank before his enraged glare. The fur on his back stood on end, but the determination on his face spoke of an almost terrifying self-control. Giro was capable enough to keep his emotions from causing him to behave recklessly. Finding and eliminating Gabu and the goat were of the utmost importance - to him, and to the pack.

"This isn't over," he declared, "we follow Gabu to the ends of the earth if need be! The river will have carried him far, but he won't be able to hide for long. Barry, you and Zach take your scouts to the other side. Report back to me if you find any trace of that traitor and his friend - _I_ will be the one to end their lives!"

Barry and the others stuttered out an affirmation, and immediately departed for the other side of the current.

His heart still beating wildly, he led his team onward until they found a path that led to the river's brink. This took more time, and would be giving Gabu and the goat a decent head start, but Giro wasn't completely discouraged. They could travel the earth for all anyone cared; in the end, he would find them, and there would be an end to that. His innate sense of honor, as well as his anger, spurned him on for hours. The river had clearly carried them far and fast, for it was a long time before they detected even a trace of either of their scent. Occasionally Barry would check in with him by way of howling, to which he would answer, but his team hadn't found anything yet either.

The day moved on, and at long last the sky grew dark; night was coming on.

Giro made a hard but necessary decision, and called for a reprieve. He howled a signal to Barry, and within a short time his team showed up and reported back to their leader. Both parties had been searching all day and yet hadn't come across hide nor hair of either Gabu or that goat. While this didn't exactly surprise Giro - he knew they may well have to travel very far before the river eased its course - it still angered him, for many reasons.

"Very well," he announced. "We'll take a short rest, then resume our course. Those two couldn't have made it out of the river just yet, but when they do we'll pick up their scent."

They responded in agreement, and all promptly lied down for a rest. Everyone was exhausted, but they supported their alpha's decision one hundred percent. They would follow him at all cost to exact revenge upon their quarries.

As the last bit of light disappeared from the sky, the air grew chill, and the forest sounds quieted down. All that could be heard was the constant bubbling of the river nearby.

Giro situated himself a bit further off from the others as he lay down to rest. Now that he was able to relax somewhat, his mind grew numb as he went over the events of the day. His comrades, who were already asleep, might have been surprised to learn that their leader's thoughts were primarily that of the goat, and not so much of Gabu anymore. Oh, to be sure he wanted Gabu put to death...but the _goat_ …

He could hardly believe it was her son. And yet, it had been her eyes in his face, there was no denying that. They were just as large, and deep. And when he had recalled the name Gabu had given him - Mei - it sealed any doubt.

Mai had mentioned her son's name to him only once. That was after their friendship had all but been broken. It was a miracle that he'd remembered it at all.

The absurdity of the whole situation didn't escape his notice, and had he been in a better humor, he might have actually laughed bitterly at the irony: his best friend's son had, in effect, befriended the son of his former love interest. As it happened, no laugh escaped his mouth, but rather an intense, bitter anger welled up tenfold inside his being. How could Gabu even think that his friendship with... _Mei_...would end well, where Giro's hadn't? There was no way he would ever allow himself to walk this earth as long as those two were in it. That, if anything, was another private reason as to why he wanted them captured and disposed of. But the goat...her _son_ …

Unwittingly, a sharp intake of air entered his lungs. The words she'd said to him long ago flooded into his memory - her announcement of having been paired with a mate, then months later the birth of her child...It disgusted him to no end. It's true, she hadn't seemed happy when she had delivered the news of her betrothal to him...He knew, and she knew, that they had feelings for each other, and yet what could they have possibly done about it? He shook his head; it's not like any of that mattered now. Their lives had gone on, they had both found mates of their own species, as was proper, and their friendship had suffered a very tragic end. But the betrayal, the stabbing betrayal on both fronts now...first from Mai, and now from Gabu...was there no end to it?

...Mai...She had been responsible for the loss of his ear, and many other things. That wretched goat, who he'd been foolish enough to care for, paid with her life, and it served her right. He'd always regretted not making her son pay, too, but now he supposed it was an odd sort of silver lining that Gabu should have befriended Mai's son, for now he had the chance to end that goat's life like he should have done a long time ago.  
He never forgave her for forsaking their bond, and his decision was further backed when she sacrificed herself and marred his face for the sake of her wretched brat that she'd spawned with her wretched mate.

He growled; he supposed it was time to push such thoughts away. It didn't really do him any good, and he had fury enough to keep him going for as far and as long as he needed in order to catch the vermin. He didn't need infuriating recollections of Mai and her foolishness to spurn him onward. He let out a slight breath and glowered at the sky above. The clouds were starting to disperse, revealing a velvety black sky dotted with stars that blinked peacefully; another stark contrast to the turmoil raging within him. He lowered his gaze and attempted to sleep, but rest refused to come easily. After a time he gave up and averted his gaze back up to the sky, hoping to find a trace of solace, of comfort - anything to ease the discomfort in his heart.

An especially bright star caught his eye, glimpsed between sailing fragments of cloud, and his ear twitched. He immediately recognized the image floating up there in the celestial darkness. For a long, long time he gazed up at it, wondering why _now_ , of all times, that picture should appear. It was almost as if she were looking down at the world, down at him, powerless to do anything about the events unfolding below her. Had he allowed himself the privilege, he would have wondered if he would see her again in the afterlife someday. Would he despise her then, too? Or would all hatred and bitterness and unhappy memory finally pass away, and allow them to be what they couldn't have been in this life?  
...Well, those were questions that couldn't be answered, not on this side of eternity.

For the last time, he let out an uncomfortable sigh and tore his eyes away from the bleak reminder that sat so far away above him.

' _Mai_ …' he thought bitterly. ' _Why, now of all times, do you come back to haunt me?_ '


End file.
